Cambis
The barren desert world of Cambis, officially charted as Cambis III, was a desolate world which fell into lawless disorder and criminal activity a short time after its discovery. The homeworld to the near-human species, the Cambions, Cambis remained as a haven for criminals and individuals wanting to avoid contact with the outside galaxy. Climate and Terrain Cambis was nearly inhospitable due to its hot, arid climate. The lack of surface moisture made life difficult for those exposed to the elements on the planet. The world was plagued with violent winds that caused immense dust/sand storms which could be deadly to those caught in them. The terrain of Cambis was mostly flat, baked plains of rock and gravel, with seas of constantly shifting sand dunes. Jagged mountains and wind-scoured canyons broke up the flat vistas. History Cambis was discovered by Commonwealth scouts prior to the Great Hyperspace Wars. While contact with the native Cambions did not occur right away, the initial contact between the Cambions and survey teams was disastrous. Various Major Houses of the Commonwealth attempted to send mining crews and survey crews to Cambis, searching for natural resources. For the most part, the only thing found in great supply was conflict with the natives which almost broke out into a full-scale war on the planet. After nearly two hundred years of this, the Landsraad declared the planet neutral and restricted any of the Houses or business interests from attempting to establish on Cambis. While Cambis was not brought under the rule of the Commonwealth due to its distance from other planets and lack of importance, it was still considered of interest. Rise as a Criminal Haven Despite its harsh conditions, individuals fleeing the Commonwealth or other authorities began to find a haven on Cambis. Those brave enough to make the attempt found that there was a chance for survival within the mountainous regions and in subterranean dwellings. Along with survival, there was freedom from the law on a growing, minor hyperspace route. Small mineral concentrations of Titanium and Vanadium gave some individuals a chance to turn a profit from mining. While not substantial enough for large scale operations, the mining provided enough profit for some to begin build small outposts. These outposts were hives of lawless aggression and illegal goods. As the reputation as a haven of the underworld began to grow, the Commonwealth hesitated to step in to bring order to the world. Many feared that no matter which forces went to instill order on Cambis, it would be viewed as a power-play by one of the major Houses, which could bring about a conflict between the noble Houses of the Commonwealth. Many smugglers and less-savory characters retreated to Cambis to avoid problems with both sector and galactic authorities. The only thing that really kept those types in check were the Cambions and the fear of their raids and attacks. As various crime lords sprang up on Cambis, so did the multitude of illegal activities. The outlawed sport of Waste Runners and Dune Riders started on Cambis and became a popular gambling opportunity for many. Slavery and spice-running also held a prominent position in criminal activities. Imperial Occupation Much like other planets of similar stature, Cambis was left alone by the Imperials following the Clone Wars. Deemed unimportant, Cambis continued to be a refuge for those wanting to stay out of the eyes of the law. Three crime lords came into prominence during this time. Vance Tremmell held the most lucrative of all the criminal territories on Cambis. Tremmell controlled the starport of Port Town, located in the northwestern mountain territories. While Port Town was the safest of all criminal areas, it very much a typical lawless area with danger lurking around every corner. Tremmell maintained a certain degree of order through hired thugs and those wishing to garner favor with the Crime Lord. The Human female known as Aunty Ryen controlled the mobile port of Wastelands Mobile. The former mining rig that was converted into an enormous crime haven where Dune Rider and Waste Runner races often originated. Ryen was known to be very devious in her dealings and would often double-cross associates to make a profit. Kovor Tull was the most ruthless of the crime lords on Cambis, controlling a vast underground port that was a haven for slavers. Tull was vicious and unpredictable. Most individuals avoided contact with Tull unless absolutely necessary. RPG D6 Stats Type: Terrestrial Temperature: Hot Atmosphere: Type I Hydrosphere: Arid Gravity: Standard Terrain: Desert, Mountains Length of Day: 29 standard hours Length of Year: 295 local days Sapient Species: Cambions, Various Starport: (2) Standard - Port Town, Wastelands Mobile Population: 3.9 Million Planet Function: Homeworld, Shadowport Government: Tribal, Criminal Empire Tech Level: Space/Information Major Exports: Illegal Goods Major Imports: Illegal Goods System: Cambria Star: Cambis Prime Category:Planets Category:Planets of the Antrixian Commonwealth